


Fontaine's Songbird

by yoursatanboyfriend



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU, Gen, Inspired by past theories of Elizabeth being the female alternate version of Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth can’t choose, and wasn’t it best the decision-making be left up to Fontaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fontaine's Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly thought this up after imagining Elizabeth as Jack.I have a lot of head canons about this, but I digress. Couldn't think of a better name.
> 
> Fontaine took Elizabeth out to test-run Suchong's mental conditioning, not that the setting is given much attention.

“Which one, Mister Fontaine?”

Fontaine eyes both of the available pendants; a gold cage and a silver bird.  
The answer is obvious.

“The cage.”

Elizabeth’s face scrunches up in response.

Fontaine continues, “Empty birdcage, yeah? Means the bird went and took off somewhere. Free and all that.”

“Never took you for a poet, Mister Fontaine.” She smiles, and it’s a beautiful smile. Suchong did _fine work_ on her.

Another attraction captures Fontaine’s attention briefly, and when he turns back to Elizabeth, she’s already wearing the pendant.

Brings out her eyes, he thinks.

He smirks, raising an eyebrow. There’s something in his eyes; he’s laughing now, and there’s a hidden joke Elizabeth doesn’t get.

But Fontaine decides to tell her.

His gloved hand touched the pendant, her eyes follow his movements carefully, and he strokes the glass.

“The cage.” The hand migrates to her cheek, resting against it. “The bird.”


End file.
